Data access is an important aspect of many website. Data services to a repository of data content or content link can be provided by index servers of a website distributed in various physical locations. Each repository of a type of content or a group of content can be divided into service tiers of index servers. However, data centers everywhere are faced with physical and logical challenges in properly updating these index servers.
The data services depend on up-to-date index data structures, such as index tables. Traditionally, updates to a service tier involve redirecting traffic from one replica of the service tier in one geographical region to another replica of the service tier in another region. This process results in halting of the data service in at least one geographical region. For a website serving a large traffic volume, any halting of the data service of any service tier can slow down the viewers' access to the website. Further, redirection of traffic from one replica of the service tier to another can be fairly labor intensive to schedule and monitor.